Happy Birthday Princess
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Miku birthday fic! Yeah, what it says on the tin.


Happy Birthday, Princess

Miku sat up in her bed, and smiled brightly. Today was her birthday, she was 16... again. Okay, she was a Vocaloid, her age didn't exactly change. You could, alternatively, think of her as being 4 years old, but that seemed ridiculous. She got out of bed, not really worried by her age, and half-skipped downstairs.

She had expected to find the others there, Kaito grinning like an idiot as usual, Meiko having made an effort to be less hung-over than normal, the twins rushing up to her with their bright smiles, and Luka calmly making breakfast.

None of the above was the case. When she entered the kitchen, there was nobody there. She blinked in surprise. It was certainly odd that nobody was there, she wasn't up very early, but not so late that they would have gone off anywhere.

She looked in a few other rooms, finding no trace of the other Vocaloids. They would not just desert her like this, especially not on her birthday, without at least leaving her a note or something.

She dashed back upstairs, but through the open doors to their rooms she could tell the other inhabitants of the house had left. She went back to the kitchen, and looked to see if anything had been left. There was nothing.

She went back to the kitchen and sat down, frowning. Why would they be so mean as to leave her by herself on her birthday, and not even leave a note? She sighed, then had a thought.

"If I'm by myself, then for breakfast..." she went to the fridge, and opened it with a smile. The smile fell from her face when she realised something terrible.

"There... aren't any spring onions!" She stared at the fridge. How could this have happened? She had bought some more only a few days ago...

"Well, if all the others are out, then I suppose they won't be able to object to me getting some more!" With her decision made, she dashed upstairs to get her purse, then quickly pulled on her shoes and left the house, walking quickly towards the supermarket.

From the shadows, the other five Vocaloids crept out, and looked at each other.

"How on Earth can she be predicted so well?" Meiko asked.

Kaito pulled out a piece of paper. "9:12, Miku wakes up from a dream about a spring onion flavoured cake, 9:16, enters the kitchen to find nobody present, 9:22, having searched the house and found nobody, looks for a note, 9:25, finding no note, decides on spring onions for breakfast, 9:30, having found no trace of spring onions, dashes out of the house to go and buy some."

Luka raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that from Kaito?"

Kaito smirked, "Oh, you know... I just found it."

Luka raised the other eyebrow, "Ri~ght."

* * *

><p>Miku had reached the supermarket, and went inside, determined to find spring onions. She went to the vegetable area, and looked, finally spying the 'spring onion' sign. But when she went over to it, she saw with horror that there were no spring onions there.<p>

"No... this is impossible..."

Miku quickly left the supermarket, in search of somewhere else to buy spring onions, going to another supermarket, and another, and in each case, the same thing happened: she found an empty spring onion area. After another hour of no luck, even in the countless smaller shops she visited, she gave up, and began to trudge home.

"Hey! Miku!" a voice called to her, and she looked up to see a young man a little way away.

"Oh... Satoru-kun," she said, smiling slightly at the brown-haired boy.

"What are you doing out by yourself on your birthday?" the man asked.

"Trying to find some spring onions... but all the shops are out of them," she replied, with a slight frown.

"Well... I have a few at home if you'd like. I don't eat that many myself, so they'd just spoil..."

Miku's eyes widened at his words, "You have spring onions? Really? Yay!" She leaped at the man.

"Eh?" Satoru fell backwards with Miku on top of him, "Calm down Miku, they're just spring onions..."

Miku's face shifted suddenly to one of hurt, "They aren't 'just spring onions.' Spring onions are the divine food of the gods!"

Satoru chuckled, "If they're 'of the gods' then they're obviously divine."

Miku gently hit him, "You know what I mean! Don't demean the holy vegetable."

"Of course not princess."

Miku pouted at the title, "Don't call me that."

"Yes princess," he replied with a smirk.

"I said don't call me that!" the girl half-shouted, pounding him lightly with her fists, while he laughed.

"Come on Miku, I was just kidding. Now do you want your onions?"

Miku immediately stopped hitting him, and smiled, "Of course!"

"Then get off me birthday girl," Satoru said smiling as the girl immediately did as he said.

The boy led the way to his house, as the girl skipped next to him, humming a tune.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ those spring onions were nice," Miku said, smiling as she walked home, accompanied by Satoru.<p>

"You ate 20 of them... raw... where do you put all of that?" Satoru asked, sighing.

"I put them in here!" Miku said, indicating her stomach.

"I meant... how can you eat that much and keep in such good shape?"

"It's only vegetables. It's not like I drink coke all day while sitting at a computer, right, Sa~to~ru?" she said with a smirk playing on her features.

"Yeah, yeah, princess, of course you only eat healthy spring onions and I drink only unhealthy coke, so I am deserving of bad teeth and poor health."

Miku flicked him on the cheek, and the boy glared, "What was that for?"

"I said earlier, don't call me princess."

"I've just fed you 20 spring onions, cut me some slack."

"That's why I only flicked you," Miku said with a giggle.

Satoru sighed, "Anyway we're here..."

The pair walked up to the house, and Miku took out her key, "I wonder if the others are back yet."

Satoru pulled out a piece of paper and checked his watch, "They should be..."

Miku raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Satoru kept looking at the paper, "The script... oh, but don't mind me... go in."

Miku shook her head, and went into the house. As she stepped in, she was suddenly assailed by her five house-mates, who all jumped out at her shouting "Happy Birthday Miku!"

Miku was, to say the least, surprised. "Guys... you..."

"1:22, Miku enters the Vocaloid house, to discover a surprise party awaiting her," Satoru read off the script as he followed her in.

Miku spun round and looked at Satoru, "You planned this didn't you? You must have bought up all the spring onions in all the shops, and then made sure that you ran into me, to distract me while these guys set the party up!"

Satoru laughed, "Yes, one of my grander schemes, but when you're a writer, anything is possible."

"Including a spring onion cake... somehow," Luka commented, looking into the kitchen.

"SPRING ONION CAKE!" Miku rushed into the kitchen, "It's just like the one from my dream."

Satoru and the others laughed, before the boy stepped up behind her, "Happy birthday princess."

And, for once, Miku was not angry at the title.

Bis Bald

BW

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU!


End file.
